The Day Majin Jessica Attacked!
by Oddball
Summary: This started out as a joke, but Jessica/Lalita forced me to post it. Sorry about the chapters, they're just so short! So anyway, what will happen when the monster Majin Jessica attacks Knothole? Sonic/DBZ crossover. Please R&R!!


The Day Majin Jessica Attacked!  
  
CHAPTER ONE-TERROR IN THE VILLAGE   
  
One beautiful day Sonic the Hedgehog was walking through the lovely village of Knothole. He had just decided to take a break from freedom fighting and enjoy the simple pleasures of life. But then, suddenly, out of the dark shadows of the forest came.... MAJIN JESSICA!!!!!!!! Sonic screamed at the sight of its face. Mirriors all over Planet Mobius shattered when Majin Jessica decided to show her hideous face. Though Sonic was terrified, he was determined to stay and protect the Acorn family. Suddenly, Majin Jessica laughed and said, "Jessica want candy! Jessica hungry!!!" Sonic scratched his head. Some monster. Then growing impatient, Majin Jessica turned a tree near Sonic into a gumball. Sonic knew it was time to go. He turned the opposite direction and fled.  
Sonic had never run faster in his entire life-ok, he probably had, but that's not the point. Soon Castle Acorn came into view. "I gotta warn Sally!" Sonic thought as he desparatly tried to go faster. Later, in the castle, Sonic told the Royal Family of his discoveries. "A monster? CANDY?" Sally said in disbelief. "Your story sounds a little.... fishy, Sonic..."  
"You don't believe me?" asked a heartbroken Sonic. "C'mon Sal, you know I wouldn't lie!"  
"Now how are we to believe that?" Came a voice from behind a curtain.  
"Geoffrey St. John!!!" Both Sally and Sonic said together.   
"The last time we saw you was when those 'bots took off with your bunny slippers!" Sonic said. Geoffrey St. John glared.  
"Princess, I came to inform you of an accident down in Station Square. They're asking us for help."   
"What happened?" asked Sally.   
"I don't know that much right now, but I hear that Robotnik has been hanging around that area..."   
"We better hurry!" Sally gasped.   
"Hey! What about the monster?!" Sonic shouted.  
"Uhh... Yeah Sonic... later." Sally replied. "I'll go with you, mate," St. John said, "I love a good laugh.   
CHAPTER TWO-THE END OF ST. JOHN  
Sonic and St John walked down the path towards where Sonic had last seen Majin Jessica. It was nowhere in sight. "Where did you say you saw this legendary creature?" St. John asked.   
"It was right around here, oh... there it is! Behind you." St. John twirled around.   
"Jessica want food!"  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" He screamed. He tried to escape, but it was to late. ST. John became a piece of candy and was devoured by Majin Jessica.  
Sonic was overjoyed with what happened to St. John. Never again would he be bothered. He was so happy that he almost forgot about Majin Jessica. "Candy! Candy! Jessica want more CANDY!!!" Sonic stood in place for a moment, unsure of what to do. He knew he couldn't return to Castle Acorn, no one would be safe with this monster on the loose. No, he had to do something, fast! But he also knew there was a high chance that he could get turned into a piece of candy. Sonic pondered a while, then said, "Okay monster, lets see if you can keep up with this!" Sonic went into a sonic spin and charged Majin Jessica. The terrible creature broke apart, but pulled right back together. Sonic charged again, then again. It was useless. Majin Jessica just got angrier. "Me no like you!!! You become candy!" Then Majin Jessica ran towards Sonic. Sonic stood his ground. BAM!!! Jessica crashed right into Sonic. Sonic stood up suprised. "You no run!" Majin Jessica said.  
"I'll never turn my back on an enemy and run!" Sonic replied. (authors note-Sound familiar?)  
Majin Jessica said, "You stupid! You be good candy!"  
"Like I'm gonna let that happen...' Thought Sonic as he dodged Majin Jessica's attack. This battle continued on for quite a while. Sonic's plan was to wear the beast out. Finally Majin Jessica said, "Jessica hungry! Jessica go get easier candies!" With that, Majin Jessica turned around and flew off in the other direction. "Hey, wait!" Shouted Sonic, but Jessica was already out of sight.  
After staring into the sky after that monster thing for a while, Sonic started back towards Knothole. He wondered what would happen next.  
  
CHAPTER THREE-MAJIN JESSICA  
  
"WHAT?!" Sally shouted when Sonic told her what had happened. "What do you mean devoured by the monster?!"  
"I mean exactly what I said, St. John got devoured by the monster." Sonic replied. Sally was speechless. Finally, she said, "Nicole, do you have any information on this monster?"  
"Yes," Nicole replied, "There have been some reports of a giant pink blob that resembles bubble gum attacking people. Some say that this monster calls itself Majin Jessica.  
"Majin Jessica?" Sonic asked.  
"People say that Majin Jessica turns people into candy and then eats them," Nicole continued.  
"St. John.... " Sally said.  
"So far many have gone up against Majin Jessica, but all have failed. There have been no signs of a weakness in this monster-"  
"Thanks Nicole," Sally said, "That's enough for now."  
Sonic and Sally exited Castle Acorn. "We've got to tell the other freedom fighters about this!" Sally exclaimed. "Hurry Sonic!"  
  
CHAPTER FOUR-THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS  
  
Sally and Sonic wandered around Knothole, searching for the other freedom fighters. They went to Rosie's house to ask her if she had seen them. "Hmm... I do believe that they said they were going on a picnic...."  
"Thanks Rosie!" Sonic said. "C'mon Sal!"  
They raced out of Rosie's house and to their usual picnic spot. They found the others and explained the situation. "A monster?" Julie-Su asked.  
Knuckles, who was eating, laughed and said, "That's a good one Sonic!"  
"Knuckles, there really is-" Sally started.  
"You really expect me to believe that? Hahahahaha-AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! *cough cough* Mon...STER!!! *gag* AHHH!!! *choke choke* MONSTER!!"  
Julie-Su ran up to Knuckles. "Knux! What's wrong?!" Knuckles pointed behind the freedon fighters who were all looking at the choking echidna. "BEHIND-cough-YOU!!!" They all looked over their shoulders.   
"Knuckles, ah you shuh you're ahright?" Bunnie Rab-bot asked.  
"He eez seeing things." Antoine said.  
"NOOO!!! I saw the monster!!!" Knuckles cried. "I really did!" The freedom fighters looked around.   
"I don't see anything..." Tails started.  
Then, out of nowhere came a horrible voice, "Candy! Jessica want more candy!"   
"AAHHHH!!! Run for zee life!" Screamed Antoine.  
"You no play?" asked Majin Jessica. "Me want to play!!!" All the freedom fighters screamed and ran back to castle Acorn. 


End file.
